Didn't Think
by Alticiaekelley
Summary: MelloxNear  mello moves to wammys and he sleeps in a coffin. Who is the white albino?The kids name is near. "Near to my heart." Yeagh thatws what I'll call him.
1. Disclaimer

**Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic ever! I love you if you review and tell me how it is. I am planning on working on this story for a long time. You could make plot suggestions and I will incorporate them. Suggestions and comments greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own any of these characters, sadly I wish I did.**


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

Another orphanage, another 'chance', yadda, yadda, yadda. I'd heard it before, my heart was abused to the point where I didn't care anymore. The world was cruel and it always left you black and blue if you had no one. I was fifteen and I had recently purchased a Baretta 9m, a black and sleek gun that I could slip into my leathers without anyone noticing that it was there. I packed my possessions in a bag and threw it in the cardboard shipping box that contained my coffin. I was being dragged to a place called whammy's house, a mysterious orphanage in London that was built to give kid genuis' a "bright" future. It sounded more like a mental asylum to me, which I suspected that it was. I looked around the room to see if I missed anything. The white walls were bare with a few strips of the wallpaper missing where the previous occupant had ripped it off in frustration. The floors were wooden, but the shine had faded from the wood long ago. I remembered the floorboard was loose and I bent down to pry it open. There was a low groaning sound as the floorboard creaked in protest. I pulled the contents out of the empty pocket there, a Rosario covered in Celtic knots. I wrapped the silver and gold chain around my wrist and let the charm dangle to my finger tips. My wrist was used to this as I climbed into my coffin. My coffin was rather unique; it had two smaller body cases inside it. The larger of the two was made of metal and was bolted to the outer coffin. The next was inside that coffin and was made of glass. It was skin tight with no breathing holes. I didn't breathe when I slept, my entire body shut down- I was used to this, I had been sleeping like this for ten years, since I was five. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. The glass top started to descend over me with a creaking sound. I drew my last breathe of stale, chocolaty air. The glass case shut tightly on me as I exhaled with a subtle 'click'. There were no machines in my coffin that shut this but it was the goddess' hand and her power to shut me in as I devoted my life to her. The second coffin shut as I drifted to sleep, hearing the armada of locks shutting on my second coffin. The last coffin closed with a few simple snaps. The world went black for what seemed like forever.


	3. Chapter 1Waking up

**Chapter One- Waking up**

I heard the clicks as my coffin was being opened. My army of locks were being opened one by one, funny- the goddess didn't open my coffin that way. And then I saw a light through the glass casing that was over my closed eyelids as the second coffin opened. I heard a gasp and knew that it wasn't the goddess who was opening my coffin. The goddess would wake me up when she saw fit. I heard the unmistakable click as the warm glass casing popped open from the tension it had held me in with. I felt the release as a rush of cool air washed over my body. My eyes flew open and I took an icy breathe. My lungs hurt like usual, just hurting enough to be uncomfortable. It was hard to glare at the man, seeing as how he was holding a flashlight on my face, but I managed to look hateful all the same. A low rumbling started in my chest.

"You're…" He looked shocked; he was old and wore a brown suite that was virtually wrinkle free. He had a gray mustache and a toupee with brown eyes.

"Alive?" I supplied icily, sitting up. There were gasps at the wooden door- which I took to be mine. My new room was dark and my bag lay on the floor. The shipping carton was nowhere to be seen. "Yeagh, I already knew that. Thanks for checking, now get out of my room." I snarled sarcastically. I hated when people opened my coffin, it wasn't their place.

"B- but… There weren't any breathing holes." He stammered.

"No dip, Sherlock. I may have to commit murder if you don't leave!" I snarled at him, starting to stand up and step out of my coffin that was placed on a bed that contained black cashmere blankets and satin sheets. He backed out the door and into a flood of light. I then proceeded to slam the door on his face. I turned from the door and took a few steps.

"Mihael…" The goddess called me, her voice was like different bell chimes resonation at the same time.

"Yes my goddess…" I turned away from the door and took a few steps. When her grand figure appeared, I knelt before her. When she appeared, the air turned warm and it smelt like a meadow.

"It was time for you to wake up anyways." She said. The goddess was cute with her bangs covering half of her face and long flowing silver hair. She wore a blue dress that reached the floor and hid her feet. It was slim and tight to her body at the top and fluttered out below the waist. It looked like one of those really old fashioned ones, kinda' like a ball gown.

"I know…" I didn't like how she said it.

"Go out and make me proud. You're mello now." I was surprised at how she said it, but I didn't question it; she was the goddess after all. I didn't know exactly what she meant by that, it was like she was my mother or something.

"Whatever you say." I said, standing to leave. She was swallowed by an immense amount of light and there was a flash of light replaced by darkness immediately after she left. She normally didn't leave so grandly. It always hurt my eyes when she did that after I woke up, and sure enough there were those little lights left behind on my eyes and making me nauseous; the kind of little lights that you get on your eyes when you stare at a light bulb too much.

I stepped out of the room, noticing that the door was rather heavy. The thing that struck me as odd was that it was _warm_. It was a wooden door, but it was warm. I had never run into a warm door before. I didn't like it so I stepped away from it and into the hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, and a light bulb flickered before it guttered into nothingness. "So much for an orphanage." I thought. I felt someone staring at my back. Everyone gets the feeling that their being watched at some point. When I'm stared at, or being watched, the muscles in between my big toe and my little toe bunch up and I get a foot cramp. It never fails. It felt like I was getting a foot cramp right then, so I turned around and _bingo_. There was a little albino kid staring at me. He wasn't little as in the sense of age; he was my age- I could tell on these things. I said little because he was roughly a head shorter than me, if not shorter. I was about fifteen- almost sixteen. He had white pajamas on and was barefoot. He had white curly hair and onyx eyes that revealed nothing. He was just sitting there, on a _chair_- for christs'sake. And if that was nothing, he had a _**toy robot**_ with him.

"What is this place, a mental asylum?" I asked myself, turning around and walking down the carpeted hallway. There were paintings that looked like they could definitely be put in an art museum hanging on the white plastered walls. I wondered briefly why the boy was sitting there like a creepy stalker- still staring at me; I definitely had a foot cramp by now. I found a flight of stairs and guessed by the lack of windows, down where I was compared to the fact that it was more than light upstairs that I was in a basement room.

I was proven correct as I walked up the stairs. There were a few kids in the hallway, they looked about my age and had the clothes of young hormonal teenagers on. The one looked a little mature to be a teenager, he had a bigger build and sinister red eyes that hid under his well-groomed black bangs. He seemed to be about five foot seven, and skinny as hell- though his skinny jeans and overly-large gray tee-shirt couldn't help me gauge that. There were two others with him. They seemed much younger than the other. One was wearing a worn out pair of blue jeans with a baggy white tee- shirt and his hair was a mess that fell all over the place and hid his onyx eyes. The last one was wearing skinny blue jeans and a striped shirt underneath a black vest. He had goggles on top of his flaming red hair and he was playing a handheld.

I walked through the rest of the building, noting that as I continued ever onward, the paintings were giving way to bulletin boards full of cluttering papers. I finally found a door that led outside and so I opened it- deciding that I was gonna' go get some chocolate. I was addicted to chocolate in the way that an alcoholic is addicted to beer. I walked outside, shivering as the cold wind whipped harshly against my skin. Little white fluff balls started to fall from the sky, great- it was winter and I didn't have a coat. I briefly thought about going back to my room and retrieving my sweater, but brushed it aside. I didn't want to look stupid in front of those "kids" if they were still there. I walked around the grounds that were retained by a brick wall. Across the courtyard, in the corner, was a clock tower. It was as tall as the mansion that I had recently been inside. I turned to inspect my new "home". It was three stories tall and had a gray shingled roof. It was made of bricks on the outside, some cherry- red and others a dark burgundy color. There were chimneys emitting smoke on the roof that was pointed at the top. There were tons of windows placed on each floor. I couldn't concentrate on the outside of the place because I wanted to get my hands on some freakin' chocolate. I walked around the wall and was amazed at the metal gate that greeted me. There was an asphalt road that ran right past the orphanage. I looked up and saw the metal spikes on the top, they were spaced out about a foot, but there was a subset of pikes ready to catch the climber unguarded. I mentally calculated how hard it would be to climb over those and decided that it would be fairly easy. I gripped a cold bar going sideways across the gate and swung myself over it, avoiding the sharp metal spikes on the top as gravity started to work. I landed on the black asphalt that was on the other side. I managed to arch myself so that I would fall feet first and I landed nimbly on the other side. It was only a ten foot drop. My feet felt a little tingly, but I was satisfied. Now that I knew how easy this place was, I decided to take a stroll and get me some chocolate. The fact that I felt my feet were tingling when Landed was proof that I had been asleep for a couple days without any chocolate. I smelt the warmth of the sugary substance calling me to eat it and I followed my nose to a sweets shop. I immediately began to look for the chocolate that was sure to be on the shelf. I found it after the candies and sweets had been done taunting me and finally allowed me to locate the chocolate that I craved. I scooped the delectable treats into my arms and put them on the counter in front of the old woman. She looked surprised, but said nothing as she started ringing the chocolate up like it was nothing. I heard the door jingling open as some people started walking inside. I didn't look up as I crushed a hundred dollar bill in my fist, all I could think about was the chocolate.

"Isn't that the new kid." I heard a voice behind me.

"I think it… What did he call himself?" I heard a monotone answer.

"Mello, I think." Just then, I felt someone grab my ass. I whipped around and grabbed the guys' hand. I immediately started to crush it. His eyes and he started to scream.

"Got a problem." I asked. He started to try to back away and pull away from me. Blood started to flow over the floor, leaving my hand the crimson color of blood.

"N-no! P-please let go." His eyes bulged out of his face like an insects eyes.

"Maybe… If I'm feeling nice at the moment. Let me check…" I rolled my eyes, "No." I let go and punched his face out. He crumpled to the floor, blood running down his face.

"Ahem." The lady had finished ringing my chocolate out. "Now, will that be cash or credit?" She asked me like I hadn't just cleaned that guys' clock out.

"Cash." Likewise, I didn't bother either.

"Oh, hi boys!" She said to the kids that had just walked in the door. They were still standing there like retarder statues. I noticed the albino was with them. "Is he new?" She said, eyeing the chocolate bars. I shoved a hundred dollar bill in her hand roughly.

"Yes." The albino was the flat monotone from before.

She gave me my change and I grabbed the bags and hightailed it. I ended up going to a river bank. I sat down on the snowy ground and ripping a bar open. I bit into the shugary confection, feeling the warmth it spread on my tongue.

"You should be getting back to whammy's." The albino said in his already recognizable, flat monotone. I didn't move, I just sat staring out at the sparkling water of the river. The albino sat down next to me; I didn't look at him, the river was just too pretty with the lights bouncing off of the ice's surface at just the right angle. I saw movement out of my peripherial vision and pulled something white out of his pocket.

I remember what happened next as a little odd. He took my hand and very _gently_ rubbed the blood off of it. The kid was being gentle with me. That was the part that I didn't get, why was he acting like I was made of glass when he watched me clock that guy back in the sweet shop? I pulled my hand out of his grasp, but he grabbed it again and started wiping the blood off of it- I didn't get this kid. When he was done, an awkward silence wrapped around us- but I wouldn't budge.

**Read and Review! Yaoi comes later, I wanted a solid relationship because of the goddess that mello follows. Many of you are wondering who the goddess is and where this is going and how could it possibly related to yaoi? Right? Well, please be patient, I am still in the proccess of getting this story on the road. This is like a very long introduction right now. All will be explained in time.**

**Rated M for Mello and Violence... And later yaoi.**


	4. Chapter2 Awkward

**Near's POV**

Where was the new kid? He was supposed to be here _days_ ago. I'm not anxious in the least; it's just that I have to share a room with him. So, I figured I could get off to a good start with him, I read his profile- anger issues, but other than that; he was a genius. He was a straight a student and wouldn't except otherwise. His IQ matched my own, but I could see that his emotions got in the way of his mind. Other than that, I knew nothing about him- not even his name. He would be a new puzzle for me to work on, that was for certain. I hadn't seen him to get a feel for him yet because he was a no show. We rarely had no shows, they all wanted to come here and become a genius. This place was whammy's and it had been my home since I was seven. Whammy's was an orphanage that used to be a mansion that watori lived in. He supposedly enjoyed raising B and L, so he decided that he wanted to raise genius children. But this new kid, he was like the elusive toy that I had been looking for earlier hiding at the bottom of the mountain that I had cleaned my toys into. He didn't arrive with his things, so they were taken down into the basement. They said that his things weighed about five hundred pounds. I wanted to go downstairs and rifle through his possessions, but I remembered his profile and decided that it wouldn't be in my best interest.

"Near!" A prek-er came running down the hallway.

"What?" I said, I had been pacing instead of playing with my toys- that was something to frown on, I never paced.

"Mello guys been here! He's in coffin in basement!"

"No wonder his things weighed a ton." I replied in a monotone. I grabbed my optimus prime toy and a chair. I walked down to the basement and sat outside the door that had been recently opened by roger to see if they could bribe him into coming. I couldn't imagine how he could stay in a coffin for about two weeks.

I passed roger, an older man with graying hair formed into a toupee and a wrinkle free brown suit, coming up the stairs. You could tell that he didn't like children, but he did his job because an old friend, being watori, had asked him too.

"Hello near." He looked shaken for some reason, the report of anger issues again pressed my mind and I remembered that the pre k-er had said that 'mello' had been sleeping in a coffin. I set my chair down so that I was at the end of the hallway that had no stairs. Little lights started flashing as I remembered, for the umpteenth time that he had anger issues and if I didn't have an escape route then I would probably end up dead and no one would ever know. He certainly had the ability to do it. There had been a report attached to his file; apparently he had attacked someone in the mall and reduced them into a bloody mess on the floor.

I heard some activity inside the room, saw a flash from the crack of the door, and then I heard footsteps. I have to admit that I was somewhat excited, the elusive toy finally coming out into the open door for the first time in a long time.

I held my breath, the door swung open and… He walked out. He wore black metal boots, black leather pants that looked tight on him but you could tell that they weren't by the way that his hips swung loosely, a black leather belt that had metal skulls studded into it and a black leather vest on, showing his bare arms. He had lightning blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and it looked like it was made of pure silk. He looked nothing like I had expected; kinda' like he was contradicting me on purpose. By his track records in his old school, he was fast; he could run a mile in under a minute with three hundred pounds tied to his back. I knew that I could never outrun him if he wanted to kill me. I had thought that he would be bulky, but his arms were slim and graceful looking. He had long legs, which is probably why I judged him a head taller than myself.

I saw his foot twitch and he immediately turned to confront me with ice blue eyes. His face was the epitome of beauty; he had pale pink lips, white skin, perfect eyebrows, and his nose was at the perfect angle to match his face. You know how there are people who would look good if they had a different nose, that didn't apply here- his nose was perfect. He turned around after assessing me briefly, walking to the stairs. Apparently, I wasn't something for him to waste his time on; I was small, skinny yes but with no muscles to back it up. I started breathing again after my lungs told me that it was very unhealthy not to do so and that I would pass out if I didn't. I quickly obeyed and saw stars as oxygen reconnected to my blood stream. I slowly got up, following him up the stairs slowly so he wouldn't notice me. I stopped at the top and waited for him to leave. Once he was out of sight, I met up with the shameless trio in the hallway. Their leader was B, or Beyond Birthday- that is his name. He always looked like he wanted to be raped; he wore skinny jeans and a shirt that was, by far too big on him so that it hung off the one shoulder, revealing his round left shoulder and smooth skin. He had well groomed black hair and red eyes. His little brother was also one of the members of the three and the least shameful about what he said. He wore baggy blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that says 'I don't care'. His hair was always messy and he had onyx eyes. The last member was matt. He was always playing the Nintendo DS that was currently in his hand and he always wore blue jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt with a white vest over it and orange goggles on his flaming red hair. They had probably been waiting to ambush the new kid, but were surprised by his appearance as much as I was and couldn't move due to temporary paralysis to the brain.

"Holy shit! That guy was sexy!" Matt blurted, everyone knew that the three of them were gay, hence the shamelessness- especially on B's part.

"No shit, Sherlock." B stated, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." He turned to me, "Near still hasn't found someone?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No." I said in my usual emotionless monotone. Besides if I did find someone, I wouldn't tell B. Not even if hell froze over, which was highly improbable. You just didn't trust B with that kind of stuff.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I responded.

"Well then, let's follow him. Shall we?" B suggested diabolically.

"We're now off on a mission to fulfill near's sexual fantasies… Beautiful." L commented.

"What sexual fantasies?" I asked in my monotone.

"The one that you're about to have tonight." Matt said, smirking.

"I do not believe that that will happen any time soon." I replied, giving nothing away. They started walking.

"We'll see about that." B smirked as he walked down to the sweet shop, leading the other two and in turn dragging me in tow. We watched as the new kid assessed the gate that led into the orphanage. He seemed determined to get out. We were about to help him when he grabbed a bar that ran across the gate and flipped himself over it, letting go of the bar. He landed nimbly like a cat, arching his back so that he would land feet first. He was amazing; strong, fast and talented at physically excelling. He stood up straight and walked away from the gates. He followed the road, closing his eyes and walking like he was sniffing for something. He was lost from view. B walked up to the gate and typed the pin key in the panel. The gates opened without a squeak and we walked to the sweet shop. The shop held all sorts of sweets, but I was interested in the toy shop- the only reason that I had allowed B to drag me into town.

Just then, the new kid emerged from the shelves with an armload of chocolate bars. My jaw dropped at the insane amount of chocolate that he was purchasing, but I quickly hid this. I stored the chocolate away for future reference; it was only one piece of the puzzle. I also was curious about the flash of light in the basement, but I decided that that could wait until later. He laid the chocolate on the counter and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. I assessed this, he had money. That meant that he had to have a job, or he had money wired to his account. I highly doubted the ladder, seeing as how he didn't have a real name- just mello. And if he had a job, which meant that he had to be on the public payroll somewhere. Again, this information was trivial and it couldn't do much in the present time, so I stored it away.

Just then, someone grabbed his ass. He was an older man that was covered in filth. The new kid turned around and took his hand. At first I thought that he wasn't doing anything to him but then the man screamed and blood gushed out of it. He was crushing that guy's hand like it was nothing!

"Got a problem?"He asked, the man started to try to back away.

"N-no! P-please let go." He asked, I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Maybe… If I'm feeling nice at the moment. Let me check…" He rolled his eyes, "No." The new kid let go and punched his face out. He crumpled to the floor, blood running down his face.

"Now, will that be cash or credit?"The 'candy lady'- as L called her, asked him.

"Cash." He had a nice voice, he really did. It was warm.

"Oh, hi boys!" She said, looking at us."Is he new?" She asked us. He shoved a hundred dollar bill in her hand and got his change.

"Yes." I had answered before everyone else embarrassed me in front of him. The beautiful blonde grabbed his chocolate and high-tailed it.

"I'm going to the toy shop. I hate candy." I said, leaving. I followed the blonde haired teen from the shop and watched as he sat down on a snow bank. I had planned on just watching him, but I was compelled to sit next to him. I walked out of the trees that were at the river's edge and said, "You should be getting back to whammies." He didn't look at me, didn't even acknowledge me. So I sat next to him, he still didn't look at me. I pulled my white cloth that I always had with me and took his hand. I proceeded to rub the blood off of his hand very gently. He still didn't look at me, so I kept doing it. The only response was for him to take his hand from me. I took his hand again and started rubbing the blood off. When I was done, something of an awkward silence settled on us. He didn't get up to leave for a long time.

"So, I'm living in the basement?" He asked finally, breaking the silence that crawled all over my skin and made me uncomfortable. I was a little grateful.

"No, you're rooming with me." I said, it was a little embarrassing.

"Oh…" He said flatly. He still wasn't looking at me; I don't know why this bothered me. He stood up suddenly; I think to get away from me and started to walk, grabbing his chocolate on the way.

I stood up and followed him; he was headed to the orphanage. He threw his chocolate over the gate, and then he threw himself over the gate, landing like a cat. I had to give him credit, he was beautiful and strong. On top of that, he was a genius. I walked over to the panel and typed the pin code that opened the gate. It opened and I sighed, walking into the orphanage and wishing that it wasn't two in the morning. I had to sleep but my absence would signal that the top kid genius had something wrong with him. Moreover, that would signal to the nurses that I was in need of assistance. Sometimes I hated being the number one genius in this place. I hoped that the new kid could be smarter than me just so that I could be left alone. I looked at him and saw something that I thought was rather odd. He walked inside with a coffin swung over his shoulder and a black duffle bag in his hand. He walked over to the empty bed and set the coffin down on it, and then he blocked the window with black sheets that he took from his bag. Then he opened the coffin and took his shoes off. Then he lay down in the coffin and it started to close on its own, like someone else was closing the glass casing on the inside. Once the glass casing was closed, a metal body case closed on him and the artillery of locks started to lock themselves. I was sure that there were not any machines doing this seeing as how some of the locks were old-fashioned bolting locks. Either he had to be psychic or a phenomenon was occurring right before my eyes. The outer coffin closed and then there were a few snaps as that one was locked. I couldn't sleep after I saw that, I sat up all night to watch the lock combinations when he woke up.

Finally, when I thought that I was going to go insane, the outer coffin unlocked and slowly lifted. I leaned forward and watched as each lock was slowly unlocked and I memorized the combination. Then the glass casing lifted with a smooth click and he sat up, taking a breath. He looked beautiful when he sat up and opened his eyes. I stood up and grabbed my books. It was going to be a hard day, I was tired and I would have to work extra hard to mask my fatigue, but it also promised to be a very interesting day at that. I was going to do all I could to solve this guy, no matter what.


	5. Chapter Three A New Day

**Mello's POV**

I woke up to see the albino kid staring at me. I stood up and stepped out of the coffin and grabbed my bag. I took out a new set of clothes and got changed, I didn't care. Let the stalkerish albino stare. He had followed me back, but what did you expect- we were sharing the same room. Besides that, I thought that he was kinda' cute. He had a slim body, maybe not muscular but he had smooth skin that I wanted to touch. His hair was all curly and I could see him with it straightened out. "He would look more his age" I thought as I stepped out the door. Today I had decided to go to class. The roger guy said that I go to class or else, but I could care less what the 'or else' part meant. He was just an old guy; he couldn't really force me to do anything. I'd love it if he kicked me out of this stupid place, and I made that very clear to him. Well, at least the albino was quiet, which was always a plus. I hated those obnoxious kids that always talked, even in their sleep. I walked down the hallway absent mindedly and ran into the three bozos that I had seen the previous day.

"Hm?" the one I ran into looked like he wanted to be raped.

"Oh, you're the new kid. What's your name again?" The kid with the goggles asked. He was very blunt, and his wardrobe had to be very boring because he was wearing the same thing. I had at least changed into a different pair of pants and changed into a black long sleeved shirt that was nice on me. It wasn't oversized and slutty like the guy I had run into. It was just the perfect size on my body. That's why I like Tripp, they always have my size.

"Mello." I said, annoyed that apparently, that hadn't been leaked.

"Oh…" He said, apparently assessing me. I started walking around them, but they walked into my way again.

"Do you want a black eye?" I asked, I got annoyed very easily.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" The guy with the white shirt said.

"Cuz' I'd be more than welcome to give you one with my fist if you don't stop stepping in my way." I said, stepping around them once again, but apparently they didn't think that I was capable because they stepped in front of me again.

"Sorry, but we were hoping to talk to you." They said, trying to punch _me_. I pulled my fist back and… Bam! There went the one, and then I took out another, "Do I have to knock some sense into you too?" I asked the striped one.

"No… They just drag me along on their endeavors." He replied. I stepped over their unconscious forms and started walking to my first class. When I entered the classroom, I discovered that all those three idiots had succeeded in was making me a half hour late.

"And who might you be?" The teacher wasn't thrilled in being interrupted. She looked like a very serious teacher; she wore a black skirt and a white shirt( obviously she was wearing a business suite).

"Mello." I said, walking in and taking the only available seat; next to the albino. I slouched into the chair. I always liked taking the teacher by surprise. I'd look like a trouble maker at first, but the first test- Bam! I took 'em by surprise and aced it with flying colors.

"Another trouble maker. If you misbehave, roger will be informed." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oooooh, what's he gonna do? Kick me out? FYI, I'd love it." I replied icily. She looked taken aback, but restarted in her lecture with more vigor; probably waiting for me to do something that she could report. When class was over, a new teacher walked into the door and lectured us, giving me a look that clearly stated that the last teacher had dished behind the scenes. This teacher was pretty cool in my book, she was the math teacher. I always liked math. It was practical and I liked math for exactly that reason. Practical, cold and hard and you arrived at a logical answer that made since. This class passed in a breeze and I was sorry to see it go, it was followed by the worst class in history. Ha ha, pardon my pun. The worst class in history was literally, history. I don't know why I hated it, probably because it was boring as hell. I stared up at the white ceiling. As typical of all schools; there were black speckled white ceilings. I had once counted all the speckles on the ceiling in a room because I was in history class. I decided to count all of these because the room from before had been smaller and it was a way to keep boredom away. I started counting and I didn't realize that three more subjects had passed until I had finished counting them all.

"And what is so interesting about the ceiling, mello?" The next teacher asked, she was the type to have a kind and caring type. And I supposed that I was just another lost soul that she believed that she could help.

"There are exactly three hundred million seven hundred thousand six hundred and fifty two black specks on the ceiling." I replied, breaking my gaze from the ceiling to look at her. She had a hippie kind of look. She wore sandals despite the weather and she had a long white skirt with a blue tie-dye shirt and a tie-dye blouse on. Her long brown hair was in a loose ponytail that was flipped over her shoulder and trailed down her front. She had a pretty face.

"Did you count them?" She asked.

"No really, that's why I was staring at the ceiling for probably about four hours. That has to be the solution." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. That's a lot to count." She said. "This is art class. You're supposed to sketch what you think you look like to others. You have a week to do this, so I want you to put very much thought and consideration into it." She said, making me internally groan. Before this, I had never had an assignment in art class before. I just sat there and stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, seeming to realize this.

"I don't do that kind of shit." I said, slowly to give it more emphasis and so it could sink in.

"Are you sure? You look like an artistic type." She said, a sunny disposition. "Why don't you just try?" I merely sighed, which was my sign to say 'fine, if you'll leave me alone.' She seemed to pick up on this, so she got me a sheet of paper and shadowing pencils. Then, to my amazement- she left me alone.

I sat there, assessing the other students' artwork. The albino's art was what I really wanted to assess. It was all about demons and angels, from what I could see. There was a new one that he was starting; it was an angel with blonde hair that looked like silk. It was obviously someone that intrigued him, I felt a pang of jealousy that was immediately washed away as I looked away from him. The cute kid was talented, well so was I. Not in color, no I never drew to put the pictures in color. I always did traditional black and white. It was pretty gothic and sometimes downright gruesome. I never held back when I drew. I had once drew a picture of my father and mother as I found them dismembered and lying in a pool of their own blood. They had died at the hands of a man. He was never caught. The last class of the day ended and I swept pass the rest of the kids to go explore. I f this place had a school, it had to have a library. I finally found it and went inside. It was dark and I guessed that the librarian either wasn't here or was gone. I flipped the lights on and walked past the shelves of books and found a window that had a brown wooden stage like thing that you could sit on and be close to the great view outside the window. I sat down and stared at the courtyard. It had an inch or so of snow on the ground. It was sunny out now, but I could tell that it was cold out because there was a wind blowing a piece of escaped paper around. I stopped seeing the details like I normally did and started seeing in blurs and shadowy shapes. I started to really think about what people thought about me. An orphan, scum sure- but there were some that also had tragic pasts. And they had risen above them and become successful. I started drawing, my hand wandering across the paper. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I looked down at the finished drawing. All of my past and present was represented by the picture. I was sketched on the paper, only I had wings and my feet were covered in blood. In the background were my dismembered dead parents that had been killed by a man that had been wearing all black. My mother's face had been blown off by a gun that he had used. My father was just a mush of unrecognizable body parts. I had walked across the pool of their blood, which was why my bare feet were covered in blood. My bangs cast a shadow over my eyes, but my body language told me that I was helpless, a victim. The goddess was in the background; she had her hand on me, but was surrounded by a veil of shadow so her identity wouldn't be revealed. I was relieved that I had managed to keep her identity a secret in this drawing. It was all right to give to the art teacher; I was the only one who saw the helplessness. And compared to me, by what I saw, the other students were dipshits compared to me, so I would be safe. I snorted as I corrected myself, all except one. The teen that I shared my room with was by far abnormally smart. He was number one here, and I wanted to be number one. I didn't care about being number one to become the next L, I wanted to be number one because I wanted to make the goddess proud. If I did get picked to become the next L, then I would hand it over to someone else. I didn't care about taking up the title of the world's greatest detective, I didn't even want to be a detective. And if I did, I would carve my own path and use my own achievements to become the number one detective. It was that simple, I didn't want to use someone else's achievements and be given the credit of doing those things. I was proud, yeagh, but I wasn't desperate. I looked outside to see that it was completely dark, so I decided that I would give the picture to the art teacher and head to my room to get some sleep. I also noticed that I was going to have to buy some curtains for the albino to stare at because as soon as I got to our room, he stared at me as I walked in through the door.

"What?" I said, walking over to my bed and taking my shoes off.

"You were out late. Is that a habit?" He asked in that god damned monotone of his.

"Not really, and why is it any of your business?" I asked. He shrugged as I got on my knees ion front of the coffin. I put a piece of cloth on top of it and put my Rosario around my neck. He seemed to be shocked. I started speaking in the language of the goddess, the language that the monks at the temple had taught me. I prayed to the goddess.

"Just curious." He replied, again nothing to listen to, though his voice was soft. It was always like he was whispering. Goddess, if I keep thinking about him like that, I'm going to have to go to an insane asylum. Not like that would help, this place literally was an asylum. I mean, the kid played with toys, and he was fifteen for christ'sake.

"Dear goddess, help me to be strong. I wish to be strong so that I can let go of the past and live in the present. Please help me to never hold a grudge, for it is a sin. Guide me to be all that you want me to be. Help me to remember the darkness but never forget the light outside my window. Let me remember that fire burns and water sooths as well as falls from my eyes qhen I am broken. Teach me that earth nurtures and protects while the winds from the corners of my soul blow away the pain. And, I know this isn't part of the prayer, but if you could help me to not rape near- I would be grateful." I said as I stood up and placed the cloth to where it had been in my bag. I left my Rosario on my hand and stepped into the coffin.

Not like that would help, this place literally was an asylum. I mean, the kid played with toys, and he was fifteen for christ'sake. I closed my eyes and the glass casing started to drop over me. It tightly shut me in as I exhaled the last I'd breathe that night. The locks started locking and I drifted into darkness.

I woke up in the goddess' meadow, as usual when she had something she needed to talk with me about something. I stood up, noticing the archangel wings that I had earned when I was at the temple. I was the right hand man, ha ha pardon the pun. I was the right hand of the goddess, literally. If there was something that the goddess wanted done, I could fly as an archangel and fulfill her bidding. The goddess materialized in front of me and as always, I kneeled in front of her. She looked the same as she had during our last encounter.

"Mihael." She said.

"Yes, my goddess?" I asked her, in her language, you always spoke to the goddess in her language.

"I need you, in your archangel form, to go to the temple of azarath. I need you to write this script on the wall by your door." She said, pulling a small scroll out of thin air like she was pulling it out of an invisible purse. I took it without hesitation and stood up to go do her bidding. I told you that I was her right hand, didn't I? Ha, didn't believe me did you? I found the portal that led to the human world and flew down, opening my great big wings and jumping down. Actually, my wings were small. After all I had just earned them. You know how they say that a bee shouldn't be able to fly because its wings are to small? Well, that describes my situation perfectly. The span of my featherfull wings barely left my shoulders. The tips reached out past my shoulders by an inch. My cherubic wings were black, so they weren't very angelic or anything. Alltough, my father was the only other angel of any sorts that I had seen so I couldn't be certain. I was an archangel and my real father was an archangel, he was the goddess' left. His wings were white and they were huge! He told me that they grew and he had been one of the oldest angels, hence his situation as the left. Apparently, the more time that passes, the bigger your wings get. I hoped that didn't mean that I would be living for forever. That would get pretty boring, but I'd do anything for the goddess. _Anything_. My mother had also been an archangel, but the goddess never chose a right until now. The right was supposed to be the most powerful angel in the societys. I doubted this because my father, the left, was older and wiser than me. All the other angels had been trapped in the anarchon. The anarchon was supposed to be a trap for the goddess, there was an angel that wanted to overthrow the goddess and the anarchon was a great way to trap her so that she could take over. The angel's name was lost, so I can't even write it. The trap backfired because she used her lover to lure the goddess there, apparently all the angels had been sucked into the anarchon. They could never be freed, it was permanent. My father was spared from this because he was the left.

I shivered as I passed through the clouds, it was a cold night. I remembered the destruction of the anarchon. I was the one who destroyed it. I had been trapped in it. The anarchon had been created the goddess' realm, but that didn't stop portals leading into it from the mortal realm from being opened. I had passed through one of these portals, caught unawares. I asked one of the people where I was, they told me without any trouble. I hadn't known that they were angels at the time because their wings had burned as soon as they had been sucked in. They were kind and sympathetic to me. I was sitting in there for a long time. The angel that had created it was like a queen in the anarchon. She wasn't afraid of the angels, or of me. She was snobby and tormented them a lot in the short time I had been there. Then she noticed me.

"_Oh and who is our new friend?" She sneered at me. I was scared as shit as she approached me. She used a stocklike horse racers used to pull my chin up rather than touching me with her own hands. That pissed me off to no end and I became bold, playing her little game better than her._

"_You shouldn't talk to me like that. I'm a prince." I had said, whacking her stock away from me and looking her straight in the eyes._

"_How dare you! You are nothing here. This is my domain, not yours." She snarled._

"_How do you know?" I said, advancing upon her. "How do you know that I'm not the son of who gave you your power?" I asked, taking a big gamble, but betting that if any source of power wasn't the goddess' it was her brother's. The goddess had a brother who thought that he was the right ruler, but he was sentenced to the eleventh dimension. Each dimension was ruled by a different regent that the goddess had put in charge there. His power was all but faded and he could only whisper into peoples minds and make them go crazy, or corrupt them; wich is what I had suspected that he had done._

"_Y-you can't be!" She said. "H-he promised me that I would be the goddess of the world when he gave me his power." She backed away and looked nervous._

"_You don't know him very well. Hes a liar, he lies. That's what he does. HE gets into your head and turns you against yourself. Hes a smooth talker, he an get a woman to do anything he wants." I said, like I knew him and was awed by him. I stepped towards her, she backed away in fear._

"_N-no!" She screamed and crumpled up into a little ball on the floor. She started rocking back and forth._

"_Oh, yeagh. Sure, he can get into your head easily, your too gullible. That's whats wrong with most women, too gullible. You are, I know that. How long did it take him to convince you that he would take you as his goddess? He'd just throw you aside like a piece of trash. He doesn't love, he doesn't want for anybody, especially not for someone below him, like an angel wich is what I suppose your supposed to be." I said, she looked up at me as I walked to her and knelt on one knee to help her up. I offered my hand to her, but she looked at it like it was poison._

"_Hes only using you. You don't know him like I do. He lied to you about everything." I said, even though I knew that I was just wasting my breathe. She couldn't hear me, her ears were plugged. She hasd plugged hger fingers so far into her ears that I figured I she reached them out she could touch her brain. _

_Igot up to walk away, but she grabbed my left ankle, her grip was hgard. I turned around to see her look of bewilderment. What had I done to earn it?_

"_Y-you have to be his son… I can hear you no matter what I try to do to drown you out." She said. The angels ghasped, big shocker._

"_Well, since you believe me about being his son, you'll also realize that I'm not lying to you like he does." I said, this was too easy._

"_N-no!" It sounded more like her trying to convince herself._

"_Yes, he just wants to use you to gain power and become 'll only use you." I pushed. She screamed, trying not to hear me. I had a sort of charisma over people, I had been aware of this since I was small and convinced the man not to kill me as well as my human parents. _

"_He'll use you. But, if you leave his side, I'm sure that the goddess will forgive you."This part was pure faith._

"_W-why? Why help the goddess?" She asked._

"_Because, I've seen how my father is and its disgusting." I said. She looked into my face and saw something there thatmade her strong against the godess' no good brother._

"_The g-goddess will forgive me?" She asked._

"_I'm pretty sure." I said._

"_I… C-… Cel… Celtic… That's me…" She said, remembering who she was in the last of her life. Suddenly there was a loud breaking sound, like smashing glass and then there was an explosion. The angel protected me, pulling me into her wings. "Remember me… S-." And she broke off with a horrible scream. I couldn't see, but from the jostling of my body, we were being jolted Around. She burned to dust and when she was gone, I felt the pain that she had felt while protecting me. There were explosions and I was some distance in the air. There were explosions close to me and my body was rocked by the explosion itself as flames engulfed me. There were explosions everywhere and I was hit again and again, wave after wave of fire that I couldn't control and tell to go somewhere else washed over my body until I hit the ground. I had been battered around the place while I was falling, I was pretty sure that I looked like a broken doll. The angels had burned to dust, and I was all that was left; surviving for the goddess only knows what reason. I looked into the sky, watching the remaining angels turn to dust. The black started to creep into my vision, but I promosed silentrly that I would remember Celtic. It had been her dying wish, so I would honor it. She had protected me from the worst damage of the maelstrom, giving her life. I could hardly see the fire in the sky now, the world was turning black. And then there was an angel, and I saw nothing. I didn't even dream that night._

_When I woke up, I was in a meadow. It was full of lush life and diverse with flowers. All sorts of trees grew along the outside of the meadow. The thing that struck me was that there were tons of graves with names on them rimming the meadow. There was a grave with a familiar name there as well, celtic. They had buried her ashes along with the ashes of the rest of the angels. It hit a base with me, in my heart. _

"_Mihael." There was a bell chime voice behind me. I whipped around to see the souece was a girl in a blue dress. She was pretty, that was my first conclusiiion._

"_Yes?" I was bewildered, who was this woman? Noone had called me by my real name since I was small._

"_I am the goddess. What you did for celtic was brave." She said, nodding at her grave. I believed her to be the goddess; she was normally the only one to walk this meadow wich I realized as hers._

"_I don't understand… She burnt. She protected me… What did I do for her?" I asked._

"_You were brave for her. You saved her from my brother's clutches. You are very charismatic." She said._

"_I inderstand the second part… She was being puppeted."I said, realizing how I had saved her._

"_Yes." She said._

"_Am I dead?" I asked her. She laughed, lightheartedly._

"_No, you silly boy. You are alive. And I wish to speak with you." She said._

"_You're the goddess, of course you can talk to me." I said, standing up. Too fast, apparently. My head started spinning._

"_Grand! Now, I wish to award you your wings." She said._

"_Wings?" I said, not understanding._

"_You'r an archangel." She said._

"_Me?" I asked._

"_There's no one here to talk to, silly boy." She said, teasing me politely._

"_I'm an… angel?" I asked. I came out of the bewilderment stage._

"_Yes. Now, turn around and I shall award you your wings." I turned around. I hardly felt her hand on my back, but the next part was way more painful. Those dinky little wings grew out of my spine and had to rip through my skin. It hurt when I heard that sickening ripping noise from behind. I was winded, so I couldn't scream._

"_There, if you want to use them, I would wait for them to fully develop and wash them off when you get back to your orphanage." She said, dismissing me. The next place I knew I was after I opened my eyes was in my room at the orphanage. I took her advice and got a shower. My body ached all over and my shoulders hurt from gaining my tiny wings. I got out of the shower, my wings were rid of the blood that had soaked them and I climbed out of the shower. My life went almost back to normal. The soft fuzzy wings dried out and felt so soft to my skin. From that day on, I was the right hand._

I flashed back to the present and found myself flying over the temple. I gazed upon it above. The temple was hidden in the mountains of azarath, hence its name. It was huge and there were tons of columns to hold the next floor up. It had a single solid floor level surrounded by columns that held the next floor above it up, and so on and so on. It was made of solid marble and granite. The pieces were solidly held together without glue. The temple had been constructed by the monks of old. There was only one of the old monks left, he had lived for thousands of years, making sure that each new monk gets the knowledge that they were supposed to get when they became a monk. I had become one at a very young age, earning the respect of all four elements. I flew down amongst the monks who couldn't see me or hear me. I then flew to the wall that she had specified and put my finger to the cold hard stone. It bent at my finger tip and allowed me to carve it with nothing more than my finger. I carved it letter for letter and flew back to the goddess' realm. I met her and gave her scroll back to, respectfully of course. She smiled at me and took it from me.

"Thank you, mihael. You may leave to your dreams. It's almost time for you to wake up anyway." She said. I smiled back at her and gave her my thanks. Then I left and went back to my dormitory. I may have been in archangel form, and humans may not have been able to see me- but that doesn't change that I can see them. I flew through the open window which had been closed when I left. I looked over and saw the albino getting beat up by a gang of thugs. I heard him crying and I immediately wanted to kill the boys. I knew it wasn't permitted, but it didn't change the fact that I felt an intense wave of dislike and malevolence towards them. I got back into my body and waited to spring out and come to the albino's aid. I fell into the darkness once again and I was lost.

When I woke up, I wanted to run to the albino and pull him in to my chest and let him cry there. I wanted to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and rub circles into his back until he stopped crying, then I would kiss him. Allright this place wins. But I wouldn't show him. He would think that I was nutz. I walked over to my bag after climbing out of my coffin and put a new pair of clothes on. I left without a word. If he didn't know that I had fallen so completely into him in just the few days that I had been here, he'd laugh. I know he read my report, that's why he was so cautious around me. He didn't know what a hopeless romantic I was. Only the goddesss and I knew that. It was something I hid, I was gay… Yeagh, big shocker. I was a tough guy, but I was a romantic. I wished that I hadn't chosen the tough act, but then I remembered getting picked on and I shuddered. I wasn't going back to that.

I waited until eigth period to go to class. All my other classes had high grades and I already studied that material before, so it was pointless. I handed her my picture that I had drawn in the library before. She asked me if I was fine and I heaved a sigh, trying to tell her to shut up using the same communication that had worked so well the day before. She caught on to it and sat me in front of an easal. She gave me paint and I knew that she expected me to participate in class today. I sighed, again communicating. She left me to it then. I decided to 'paint' Celtic, the angel I saved and earned my wings. I was glad that I could get her back to the light side. I drew her on the canvas first and then I painted over it in the black and white style I had. She was beautiful, long flowing blonde hair, a black dress like the one that sakura wears in the naruto series, only in black, black stockings and she had a white fluffy tail.

"Oh, wow mello. Who is that?" The teacher asked me after I was done.

"Celtic. She was big into roleplaying from an anime series." It was the first non 'get-the-fuck-away-from-me' sentence I had ever given a teacher.

'Oh, shes pretty. Your pretty talented. Do you draw in colors? I noticed that its black and white." She said.

"No… I only do black and white." I said, going back into the shell.

"Oh, well that's fine. Do you do other paintings? Like bright happy paintings, or all they all sad?" She asked, she had caught on to that. I was amazed. "I looked at your self-drawing… It's sad. Very tragic. Not even the other boys had such a tragic past." She said, eyeing the albino. I walked out of the room, once I was clear; I ran to the library. I couldn't take it and there didn't seem to be a librarian. I found the library with no lights on and decided to read a book. I found a good hopeless romance about how the girl gets the guy. She was a hopeless teenager in love with the new guy at school. She was average, nothing special about her. The name of the book was called Fallen. Apparently, Damien, the guy shes in love with is some sort of immortal being and he's been in love with her since before the sixteenth century. He can't have her because the dark spirits, others of what he is, don't want them to be together. Dejavu. I felt like it would describe me perfectly. A student walked in then, the guy who wanted to be raped.

"Told you that he'd be hanging here." He said. Goddess, couldn't he just leave me alone? I wanted to think alone, I had a lot to think about.

"Whats wrong, mello?" It was the guy with a white shirt.

"My goddess! You are the only people who seem able enough to track me down and annoy me when I want to be alone!" I screamed at them, couldn't they have guessed that by the way they found me alone? Some kid genuis' they were.

"Oh…" They backed away, but not quick enough. I punched all three of them into the ground.

"And stay there!" I yelled at them, then I stormed out.

I didn't know where I was going until I got back into my room. The albino was there, this irritated me so I slammed the door with all my might to let him know silently to get the hell out. He looked at me shocked, he had been sitting in the middle of the floor, lining his robots up for battle. He stood up cautiously and asked me what was wrong. This made me pick him up by the waist like he was a small child and throw him gently out the door. I also threw out the robots he had been setting up, let him set em up in the hallway. I then went on to batter the fucking wall to no end. I punched, I kicked I did body slams, I dids everything imaginable to get my anger out, I successfully dented it though. Once I was satisfied, I opened the door.

"You can come back in now." I said, my voice was still shaking from the exertion. He silently picked up his robots and entered the room. He was being cautious around me, he didn't want to make me mad- I could see that much.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but whisper in that monotone.

"Me." I said. He didn't seem to get so I added, "My fists." I sat down and prayed to the goddess, but this time I asked her to help rein in my temper. I stepped into my coffin.

He said goodnight to me, like he actually cared; I was the hopeless romantic, not him.

I murmured goodnight back, I don't think he caught it. I was swallowed by an eternity.

The months continued in somewhat the same fashion. Turns out that the albino was called near, no one knew his name either. He was the smartest kid in the class without even trying, no matter how many times harder I studied. This irritated me to no end, I wanted to be recognized too, but he was always number one- even in art class. I beat the wall up, throwing him out of the room along with whatever he had been doing and beat my wall up. It had to be replaced fifteen times a month. I remembered lots from my past during those couple of months, and my past hurt. I remember staying up all night, wrapping my arms tightly around my chest as if it could hold me together and keep me composed. I sort of died because near didn't see that I wanted him as bad as I did. This was why I had the act, so no one could see.


	6. Chapter Four Fantasy Torture Delima

Near's POV

When art class came around, mello decided to grace us with his presence. He handed Ms. Cherub a piece of paper. It was dark, I could tell because the back of the paper seemed black. He seemed to have done it when he was missing for the few hours he had missed in class. I didn't see it clearly because it was far away. I waited until we started painting after she wrote that mello had been there. She handed him an easel and paint, a canvas already placed on the easel. I noticed that he seemed to use sighing as communication. I picked up on it immediately yesterday, I just wanted it confirmed.

She left him alone then, silently making a deal with him to leave him alone if he did his work. He seemed to be a loner, he didn't have any friends, he didn't hit it off with anybody. He went literally missing after classes and no one knew where he went. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he was amazing. The way he penciled in the painting before he painted, and then when he was painting, his wrist curved and he made me think dirty thoughts. I almost pictured him naked, he had stripped in front of me before and god did he have a perfect body. Muscular, but not bulky. He had the body of Adonis, only better. I shuddered away from those thoughts, they got me beat up every night. I wished silently that he didn't sleep in a coffin, he might protect me because I was his newfound rival. I looked at the picture. An angel, apparently blonde by the shading, she wore a black dress and striped stockings. She was beautifgul, and I felt extremely jealous. Why was she in his art? Why couldn't it be me? Oh, wait I'm a guy. I never once thought that he could be straight. Now I cringed at the thought while I showed no emotions on the outside. I felt it so much that I had to feel my face from the inside, my mask was still there. How could I be in love with him, he wasn't a knight in shining asrmour, he couldn't sleep like a normal person? But who was I, I was anything but normal. I was fifteen, but I still played with toys, they were my emotions. He was abnormal in his religion, but weren't we all. I had no nreligion, but I didn't oppress people who did. I was fascinated by them, they had a relationship with their gods. I longed for a relationship.

I pulled my thoughts away from him and focused on my painting. I heard him conversing with the teacher a little bit later, when I was finished. He ran out of the room then. I wanted to follow, despite his temper, and ask him what was wrong. I could tell that the teacher had said something to him and upset him. The bell rung and I started to look for him, I couldn't find him anywhere, not even roger had seen him and he could smell you if you were in the hallways and weren't supposed to be. I decided to walk back toi my room, he would have to come back sometime. I sat down on the white floor and started setting up my robots. I didn't have to wait for long, he walked in while I was preparing my robots for the fifth battle. He walked in and slammed the door harshly. I looked up in shock, he came to his room when he knew I was there? Before I could think, I askd him, "Is there something wrong mello?"

He picked me up gently like I was a cat, then her very gently threw me out. It hurt to me, but it was gentle for him. Then the robots I had been setting up were thrown out the door, wich promptly shut on my face and locked. I heard some noises, kinda like he was tearing up the room and in turn, my toys. I started to set up my robots for more battles. A few kids walked by and gave me looks that clearly said 'what the hell?' I didn't blame them, I was fairly habitual; always hiding in my room after classes were over. I never needed company; my toys were my friends and they were friends that I didn't need to worry about emotions with. I was on the fifth battle when the banging ceased and the door creaked open slowly. He stood in the doorway and he was huffing from exertion.

"You can come back in now." He said, he walked out of the doorway and back into the room, flopping onto his bed. I inspected the damage; the wall beside his bed was dented about ten feet into the other side and he gave an exasperated sigh when he closed his eyes. I picked up my robots and walked cautiously inside. Nothing on my side had been damaged; he had only punched the wall on his side into oblivion. I carefully inspected my side and found that there was no damage to my side of the room. He had kept it to his wall, but that looked unhealthy. I went back to playing with my dolls.

"What happened?" I askede silently in my monotone.

"Me." I tilted my head, "My fists." He added. He thought tghat I meant what happened to his wall, either way, I b etter not respond. He pulled that a white cloth out and prayed in his way, his tongue had to be very skilled in order to speak in that language. It sounded hard. Dirty thoughts entered my mind promptly, but they were quickly silenced as he stood and replaced the cloth back to where it was before. He opened his coffin and stepped inside.

Before it could close, I said, "Goodnight, mello." He murmured something back to me, but I couldn't quite catch it. After his coffin had completely shut, I sat silently and waited for them to come back; I knew they would, it was only a matter of time. I couldn't defend myself and roger was blind to bruises. He would blame them on mello, though mello was gentle with me- that was a surprise. Yes I knew that mello was being gentle around me, the thought that he could see how cautious I was being was a scary thought. That meant that he could see through my mask, there was a knocking on the window. They were here.

It was painful as a fist connected with my skull. I couldn't help but try to ball myself up and sit through the endless beating. Didn't they have other things to do? Didn't they have to sleep, or do something? Didn't they have other people to terrorize at night? I sobbed as a foot connected with my back, then there were fists as one of them got onto me and uncurled me. My chesty was successfully pure black by the time that they were done. Suddenly, I felt scared, more so than when they were beating me. I feared for their lives because I felt such a wave of malevolence radiate at them and try to lash them from the other side of the room. Theyt felt it as well because they looked over suddenly and saw the coffin.

"What, couldn't find a real roommate so youwent and dug one up?" They laughed and mocked, I was sure that the wave that had sent me fearing was from mello himself. He was the most powerful person I had ever met, and not just physically. He was charismatic and I felt the need to lie to them, I would go along with what they said. He was powerful enough to scare roger, he could easily kill these guys. And that's what I wanted to prevent, I didn't want blood on his hands because of me.

"Y- yes…" I sounded scared, and I was. I didn't know how to calm mello down, the only way he had done that on his own- he dented the wall ten feet in.

"Ha ha." They laughed at me, doubling over to laugh at me. How I was tempted to tell them that they should go look at who it was because he was prettier than them. Instead, I remained quiet. I didn't know why, but it was essential to keep mello bloodless. I knew that was an irrational thought, but that's why I cleaned his hand of the blood a few days ago. I was pulled from my thoughts by another fist. It was a long few hours, but at last they left. I walked over to my bed and climbed in. I pulled the duvets over my head, wishing that I could sleep in a coffin, locked away. They were beating me up for such a simple reason, really. I was gay, big deal. And the only reason that they beat me up instead of any other guy at the orphanage was because I was defenseless. I couldn't stand up for myself. Finally, I fell into a deep sleep.

_It was a nice night, I was sitting on the roof waiting for the beating that I received almost every night. I knew that tonight would be different, they weren't going to beat me- no they had lined up something much worse; they were going to rape me. I shivered as a cold wind suddenly blew and the few clouds that had been in the sky gathered suddenly and blocked the light from the moon. I curled up; they would sneak up on me._

_But no one came. The clouds only blocked everything for a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. When the clouds finally did break and disappear, there was mello. The boys were lying around at his feet. At first I feared that he had killed them, but I saw no blood or signs of struggle. He used the dark and snuck up on them. He looked up at me slowly; there was something that I had never seen in his eyes before. I couldn't place it, I was stunned. He had come to my aid, but why?_

"_Mello?" I called silently, letting my barriers fall for just once. He seemed happy, pleased with himself no doubt. He turned towards me and I automatically put my barriers back up. He cringed, actually cringed when he saw the expression drain from my voice and he backed away. I immediately panicked and put them back down. I would never get anywhere with him like this. He saw that I wasn't used to this and he slowly walked back in my direction, wary at something. He was about half way to me when I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if he didn't want me, I had to tell him how I felt. He was shocked but pleasantly surprised._

"_Mello, I'm sorry! I want to tell you, I can't stand it anymore!" I cried into his chest, it quickly turned to sobs._

"_Hey… Whats wrong?" He asked, something was in my hair; he wrapped his arms around me._

"_I-I l-l-love y-you." I said, my sobs causing me to stutter. He didn't say anything for a while._

"_Really?" He said, it didn't sound hateful. I risked a glance up and found that his expression was thoughtful._

"_Y-yes." I was scared of his rejection. Even if he did like guys, he was perfect and I wasn't. His face lit up._

"_I love you too." He said, pulling my chin so I had to look at him. Then he very slowly brought me into a kiss. It was gentle and soft at first, but then he pressed deeper against me and It turned hot and passionate. He pulled me deeper into his body and I was warm, despite the gust of wind here and there. He began to touch me, I trewmbled. He took it the wrong way and pulled away from me. I immediately pulled him back into me, I wanted him to continue. He looked confused, then chuckled. He kissed me and pulled apart when I wasn't done. He immediately put his mouth to my neck and started kissing it. He gave me a few nips and nibbles when I was least expecting it and caused me to give off little mewls before I could stop them from escaping my mouth. An intense heat started to build in my stomach. He started to bite gently, not leaving any marks. He worked his lips down to where my shirt allowed restricted access. He started to unbutton it really sexily, undoing a button and following his fingers with his mouth. He left a thin line of saliva going down until he reached my pant line, then he opened my shirt. I hissed at the cold air for being so stimulating, my nipples were as erect as my dick at that time. My pants started to feel tight and I was definitely turned on. He licked and kissed all the way back up my body and kissed me passionately as he could. It was a crushing kiss, but it was hot and it only made my dick strain that much tighter against my pants. He stroked me through the thin cotton pants and boxers and made me harder, if that was even possible. My body started aching, "I wish he would hurry up." I thought as he kissed right above my pant line. I whimpered, it was unbearable. He seemed to understand because he pulled my pants and boxers off in one swift motion. I gasped as the air hit my cock, it was so stimulating. He then obliged to do the same and I saw the scars on his chest. He had a lot of them too. They looked like they were still sensitive too and I told him to be still. I reached down and kissed the longest scar. It went from his right shoulder diagonally across his body and ended in his hip. I kissed the whole length down and back up. He whimpered when I kissed the next scar and I saw his knuckles ball up into fist and turn white. This scar was far too sensitive. I went back to the other scar, showering him with gentle kisses. I tried not to look down at his cock; I didn't need to know how big he was to tell that it was going to hurt. _

_Suddenly, he had enough of the speed that we had been progressing at. He laid me down on the ground and put three fingers up to my lips. I obediently took them and started to coat them while he played with my nipples. He licked my nipple and kneaded the other with his beautiful fingers. I thought that he was trying to make me go nutz, especially when he swirled his tongue around my tit. I couldn't even masterbate, so I was a true virgin. _

_He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and spread my legs. When he found the hole he was looking for, he stuck a finger in slowly. I tightened my muscles around the invading digit, but relaxed as I got used to it when it moved around me. The finger retreated and then came back with a companionary second finger. This invasion hurt, I knew that the dick was going to hurt way more. He started scissoring with his fingers back and forth to the sides and other ways to stretch me. I got distracted by something warm and wet on my freezing hard on. I looked down to find mello bent over me and starting to drive me into further insanity by doing oral on me. He licked my head and I threw my head back and moaned. It kept coming as a third finger was inserted into my rear. I couldn't focus on the details back there because mello let go of the head and let the cold air hit it some more. I whimpered, but there was no need to worry because he started sucking the sides of my dick. I couldn't escape from the tongue that was licking me and driving me insane. Finally, he was done teasing me when I tried to warn him that I was about there. He pulled his mouth off of me and pulled his fingers out of me. I trembled, knowing what was next. He held my hips down to the cold concrete roof and lined himself up with the hole. Then he started to very slowly make his way inside me. It hurt way beyond those stories that I read. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My voice wasn't there, but mello was. He stopped once he was fully sheathed and waited for me to get used to him. I understood, but it was painful and I wanted him to get to the good part. I nodded to him and he started to pull out of me. I felt him thrust slowly back in, he kept doing this until I saw stars and all the pain was drowned out by inexplicable pleasure. _

"_Aggh… M-mello. Feels so good there." I could hardly breathe, he pulled back out and angled himself so that he hit that spot every time. Then he thrust back into me faster and harder and he kept going. I started to scream his name every time he slammed into me. _

"_M- mello. Agh, melllllo!" I finally came all over us and he started to slow his pace, thrusting harder into me. Finally he came inside me and I felt a hot liquid inside me as he groaned. He groaned and rolled out of me, then he pulled me into him. I sighed and lay my head on his arm, his chest had a lot of scars on it, and I had seen how sensitive they were. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him after we had sex. _

_Finally, we got up and dressed into the clothes that we had been wearing. He looked at me, he had nothing but love in his eyes. I looked into his eyes, he was perfect. We walked back to our room, holding hands. I knew that I could run to him when something like the boys happened again, but I suspected that that wouldn't happen for a long time._

I woke up with a start, had I_ seriously_ been dreaming about mello fucking me? And why so slow and cautious- what was up with that? I looked over at the coffin on the bed next to me and thanked whatever god or goddess was up in heaven that he wasn't awake. I was sure that he would have heard me talking in my sleep and use it as ammunition against me at some point in time. I stood up and changed into the identical pair of pajamas that awaited me in my closet that I wore every day. At least they were comfortable. I walked down to the cafeteria, or dining hall as roger calls it, and got a bowl of rice. I sat down after taking chopsticks and started to eat. I had to dissect the meaning of this dream immediately.

The fact that mello had been cautious instead of full out lusty was something to be considered. In real life, he punched everyone except me and was very gentle with me when he threw me out of my room in order to punch the wall in. This indicated that he held a certain amount of like towards me, that was good. I had wanted to get on his good list. He had cringed in pain when I put my walls back up. This meant that it pained him to some point to see me with no emotions. I don't know that this tied with my observations of him or if this part was pure fantasy. He had said that he loved me, I was sure that there were no observations that tied him to this admition. That was it then, it was fantasy. That conclusion made me groan because I didn't want B to be right. I wanted him to be wrong for once, but alas fate was cruel.

Dreaming of your roommate screwing you; what next cruel world? As if in answer, mello walked into the room. He was dressed down in a simple black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. That didn't hide the fact that he was beautiful. When he changed the day before, I had caught a glimpse of his scarred chest.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry for wait, chapter five be out promptly and with a lot of willpower. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead. Goosd for that. It took me getting my zune charged back up and listening yo muse, my favorite band in the world, to get my limbido back. Just wanted you to know that Im still alive and the next chapter be up soon. Promise.


	8. Chapter Five Nothing

**Hello, sorry for not getting the next chapter up, I was doing a couple black cat fanfics and got caught up. Anyways I still haven't recovered from the lack of inspiration, so be warned. This chapter might come off as a total piece of shit. Pardon my French. **

**Anyways without further ado, here is chapter five. Pitiful.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters.**

**Chapter Five- Nothing**

**Mello's Pov**

I walk in and the albino boys staring at me immediately, what was with him? I mean, I'm not even in leather and he's staring. He wasn't that bad anyways, he was just a bit smug that he was the ace and I was a duce, a second. This irritated me. Apparently at this school, we were striving to become detectives, or if we could- be the next L. I didn't get that part, why would I want credit for some dead guy's achievements, living a lie as him and adding to his title. I didn't want to be L, I wanted to be mello- to earn my own credit and surpass someone who I'm supposed to be. So, L, didn't interest me, maybe the cute albino- but definitely not L. I didn't want to be a detective anyways; I was going back to the temple to live as a monk- period. There was no way I wanted to stay in this society, not after what had happened with all of the orphanages that I had ever been in.

The albino was number one here, that didn't concern me. Him getting beat up at night, now that concerned me. I got in line and grabbed my food, walking over to an empty table and sitting down. It looked like a cafeteria, the dining hall did. It had tables scattered all around it, a line to grab your food and it came complete with a speckled marble floor. Yup, it was a cafeteria all right. I started shoveling the food down my throat and pulled a chocolate bar out of my pocket. Once I was done, I took my plate to a little window (cafeteriaish, right) and walked out the door, ripping open the bar and smelling the warm aroma as I went. The trio of (obviously gay) morons stared at me and dropped their forks. I had to resist the urge to punch their face out and walk away grinning. The thought brightened my day considerably.

Classes were a bitch; I had to go to class everyday because there was always a test. I had come up from behind and surprised the shit out of the teachers, as long as they left me alone I excelled. History was the part that killed me, just sitting there listening to some woman drone on and on about the civil war turned me off. Oh well, at least she let me doodle, I mean 'draw'. It always turned out to be a drawing, not even if it just started as an eye. It eventually gained a partner and a nose. And then there would be shadowing and fine detail. To me it was just a doodle, to them it was art.

"Mello, its art class now." She said, I sighed. We had a communication system established, mostly sighs on my part. I decided to paint my goddess. She was beautiful in black and white.

"Who is that?" The teacher asked, of course.

"No one that you have to be concerned about." I said, keeping my defenses up this time.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just curious." She said, walking away to check on everyone else.

I sighed and packed up; the bell rang at just the right moment. Instead of heading up to the library, I decided to go back to the room; there was no reason to hide in the library today. So I was honestly shocked when I walked in on a conversation between the three bozos and near.

"Near, what's going on?" I heard the striped one say. At the thought of them not hearing my accidental barge in, I shut the door silently and walked to the library. Well, now I felt like hanging out in the library.

I sat down in the window and felt the sun warm me up. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. When I opened my eyes, it was dark out. Obviously I had fallen asleep.

"What?" I said, frowning. I normally didn't doze off, but I did know that I was needed in my archangel form by the goddess.

"What did you do to near?" The one in the gray shirt asked, his red eyes glowing.

"I haven't even touched him. Well, except for throwing him out in the hallway when you dimwits piss me off." I said.

"Then why does he have bruises all over him?" He snarled.

"I don't know, maybe you should put a camera up in our room. If you did, you'd see that I sleep in a coffin and that it is locked firmly every night and that there is no way that I could get out of it until morning. You'd also see that there is a gang of boys from town coming into the room every night and beating him up." I said venomously. They looked taken aback, but I pushed passed them and walked back to the room. Near looked up and watched silently from the floor where he was setting up his toys for god knows what.

He watched silently as I picked up my duffle bag and packed my things. When I was done with that, I threw a sweater on and shoved my bag inside my coffin.

"Mello? What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes were wide.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like? I'm sick and tired of you damned hypocrites. I'm going home to the mountains of azarath." I said, swinging my coffin onto my shoulder and trying to walk out the door.

"Wait, mello please don't go." He grabbed my arm as I was leaving and wouldn't let go.

"Why? Why do you care?" I asked, his face turned crimson slightly when I asked.

"I… I just do… So please don't go… For me?" He asked, the way he said it; it was like he was a puppy. I looked down at him, his eyes were huge and he had a slight blush.

"Maybe…" I said, looking away.

"Please? Please stay. I really want you to stay…" He said, sounding almost afraid.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear everyone pointing their fingers at me for those god damned bruises. I didn't even touch you." I said, looking back down at him.

"I didn't say you did anything. They probably assumed it from your report. You're going to stay, right?" He asked yet again.

"Yeagh… Let go of me." I said, turning back around and setting my things back to where they had been before.

"Ok." He let go and ended up going back to his toys. I decided that the day had been long enough, so I got into my coffin after praying.

The lids closed slower than usual. "Mello, goodnight." He was sitting in front of my coffin; he had a torn expression on his face.

"Goodnight." I said, closing my eyes as the glass lid closed over me.

I woke up in the meadow as usual.

"Mello, I need you to deliver this to the alter at the temple of bask'en." She handed it to me, I flew off as normal. My tiny little wings carried me all the way to the temple.

The temple was beautiful, built the same as the temple of azarath but with a scenic background. There was a waterfall directly behind it that towered hundreds of feet above the temple. There was forestation around it, hundreds of trees in bloom. It was built in the middle of a jungle so the trees had vines and fruits hanging off of them. There were little monks about the age of five harvesting mangos and grapefruits. There were millions of beautiful flowers like venus fly traps, green pitchers, baseball plants, water hemlock, angel's trumpet, rosary peas, monkshood, bushman's poison, English yew, snakeroot, moonseeds, narcissus, oleander, rhododendron, and nightshade. They were all very deadly if eaten. They were actually grown there because people of other faiths decided to attack the temples. That's when our faith went into hiding and will never come back out to the world.

We also had endangered plants and flowers in a greenhouse. They consisted of: baobob trees, monkey puzzle trees, dragon trees, bois dentelle, cork, welwitschia miribalis, snowdonia hawkweed, rafflesia, titan arum, tacca chantrieri, and green jade flowers. We housed medicinal plants as well. These included: marijuana, lady ferns, poppys, blood flowers (Mexican butterfly weed), tansys, Korean mint (Hyssop), alfalfa, catnip, sage, blackberries, wild quinine, greenthread, red clover, sweet marjoram, burdock, feverfew, sweet violet, and winter savory.

There also were many other beautiful flowers and plants that I did not recognize, but it would come later. I found my way to the alter and placed the scroll gently on it. I flew of to the meadow when I was done and kneeled before the goddess.

"Thank you mello. Y-…" As she was about to speak, I was pulled away. I looked down in time to see near by the side of my coffin and then It went black briefly. When I opened my eyes, near was looking aty me from the side of my coffin. He was scared, someone grabbed his foot and dragged him off of the bed. I sat up and immediately wished I hadn't. My head was spinning, my soul wasn't settled into my body.

"Hey, look who he ran to, a blonde Barbie doll." The joke immediately snapped me into action. I used fire, not my fist. I was angry, how come no one was up? Near was let go of and they fell out of the window as I got up and walked towards them. Once they were gone I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were huge.

"Near." I said cautiously, no one had ever known about my control of the elements.

"You're pyrotechnic?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I said, looking at him cautiously.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me confused.

"It's rather… long." I said, walking back to my coffin.

"Mello?" He asked.

"What?" I said, the moonlight making both of us looking paler than we actually were. I guess that was one thing I was better at. My skin was white as a sheet, but it glowed instead of making me look like I was a translucent ghost like his skin did.

"Please stay with me." He said. I looked at him warily. "You don't have to tell me." He added quickly.

"Well, I might as well." I said closing my coffin and picking him up. I set him gently on the bed, in between the wall and my coffin and put a blanket over him. I sat down next to him after shutting the window.

"So, if you're not pyrotechnic, then what are you? How could you control fire like that?" He fired away.

"When I was five I found the temple of azarath. I had just run away from the house where my parents were murdered. I ended up running there; no one knows that the temple exists- except for the monks. They took me in and taught me the goddess' ways. The head monk made me my coffin when I was ten; he knew I was still growing so he made it pretty big. At first I was scared, but the goddess will take care of you if you believe. I ended up being the first monk in centuries to earn the respect of all the elements. The rest I can't go into detail because it's hard to explain. So, I'll let you get some sleep." I said, opening my coffin and stepping inside.

"And near, please don't open my coffin again while I'm sleeping. I'll explain more in the morning." I said, closing my eyelids and listening to the coffin shut.

_Dear readers, please read and review. I'm starving for reviews. I want to know what people think and if my writing capabilities are good. Please tell me if you like my ideas. Thank you._

_Cyber cookies to all who review! XD_


End file.
